


The Banana Fic

by ActuallyGimli



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bananas, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: The aftermath of "Predicting Dan's Future" may just include a banana and some rimming. lol





	The Banana Fic

Phil got up from his bed to turn the camera off, smirking at Dan’s disgruntled face. “I hate you,” Dan said, dripping with affection, “now I have to take another shower.” Before he could get up, however, Phil was straddling him. “I have a better idea,” he said, still smirking. This had been Phil’s plan all along; they both had a food kink after all. “How about I give you a shower… with my tongue!” Dan burst into giggles, “Phiiiiilll… you ruined the mood you spork.” That wasn't entirely true though, as Dan was already starting to get hard just from thinking about Phil’s tongue all over his back. (And other places too.) Without any further hesitation they stripped naked, breaking only for a few kisses and a giggle over how ridiculous they are.

“Lay on the bed,” Phil commanded whilst trying to keep his composure. This was a first even for them. Dan did as he was told and lay spread out like a big sticky starfish over Phil’s (their) duvet. Phil took a moment to just admire his boyfriend’s back and legs and ass and ohmygodimsofuckingluckytohavethis. After a moment of inactivity from Phil, Dan decides to wiggle his butt cutely to get Phil’s attention - it works. Phil climbs onto the bed in between Dan’s legs and leans his head down close to his back and just exhales. The sharp intake of breath from Dan is all the confirmation he needs that this is going to be good, even if it is slightly odd.

Phil bent down farther and licked a stripe up Dan’s spine, tasting the banana as he got higher. He kissed at the nape of Dan’s neck and started to mouth his way back down, pressing open mouthed kisses to his shoulder blades on the way. Dan is already breathing harder and things have only just begun. Phil licks a few more times and then gently bites Dan’s right shoulder making him squirm. “You taste so good,” Phil breathes into the back of Dan’s neck. “Please don’t stop,” Dan begs as phil lifts his head away from his body. “Need more banana.”

Phil leaps off the bed and grabs the freshly peeled banana off the floor then turns back to look at Dan. “Dan?” He asks. “Hmm?” “I think I have an idea that we’ll both enjoy…” After a pause, Dan asks, “and what is that, Phil?” “I wanna eat you out, but like, with banana?” Dan just giggles, why must phil be so adorable? Then again, that is the hottest idea Dan has ever heard. “Yeah,” Dan replies, slightly more breathlessly than intended, “I’d like that.”

Moving to sit between Dan’s thighs again, Phil breaks off a bit of banana and mashes it between his fingers. “This, uh, might be a little weird at first, but, uh…” “Phil, just please touch me; I don’t even care right now, I just need you to touch me, please.” With that, Phil rubs his dry fingers around Dan’s hole then spreads him open just enough. Dan gasps when he feels the cool banana drip onto his entrance. Phil runs his two sticky fingers through the banana and then inserts one up to the knuckle.

Phil massages at Dan’s entrance a few times before removing his finger and wiping his hand off on the covers. Dan is about to protest when Phil licks his left asscheek then bites it gently right after. He then massages at Dan’s bottom, spreading his cheeks far enough to lick at his hole, then he licks a broad stripe up Dan’s crack and Dan could swear he was seeing stars. Phil continues to lap at Dan’s sensitive entrance until Dan is panting and pushing back in a silent request for more.

Phil is so hard. Between the obscene noises Dan is making beneath him and the fruity taste of banana mixed with the unique taste of Dan, He can’t help but to be so close to losing it already. Dan is close too, Phil can tell by the way he’s becoming incoherent in his rambling moans. Phil takes Dan’s dick into his hand and strokes a few times while simultaneously sucking at Dan’s entrance. That’s all it takes for Dan to scream out Phil’s name and come on the banana coated duvet underneath him.

Phil is so close that when he touches himself it only takes a few pumps to bring him over the edge as well. He collapses on Dan, both of them panting and sticky. A few moments later, Dan sits up, “Phil, I think I’m still gonna need that shower,” he says whilst looking at the mess on the both of them. Phil just laughs, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phanfic and my second ever fanfic, so if you were expecting something better, jokes on you. lol


End file.
